


Secret

by Mishaholic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, So much smut, Some Fluff, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, basically all smut though, cas, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaholic/pseuds/Mishaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic, Cas reaches out to Dean and smut occur and they decide to hide it from Sam until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they drove down the asphalt road, Dean eyed the diners and restaurants, searching for something to eat. A "gentlemen's club" caught Dean's eye and Sam immediately gave him his best bitch face. "We aren't eating at a strip club" Dean let out a deep chuckle, "Who says we have to eat, Sammy?" Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Maybe it would be best to eat in a diner", Cas suggested. Dean let out a deep breath and mumbled under his breath, "way to take the fun out of it, guys". Hearing Dean's remark, Sam rolled his eyes and pointed out the closest diner.  
The low hum of the impala came to a stop as the boys hopped out of the car in front of the restaurant. Dean strolled into the door with a hop in his step while Sam and Cas followed close behind, making casual conversation.  
"We'll have a table for 3, sweetheart", Dean spoke to the waitress in a sweet, low voice and added his panty-dropping smirk. The waitress, flushed, motioned for the boys to follow her as she guided them to a simple booth and handed out their menus.  
As she recited the specials, Cas glanced at Dean, noticing his piercing green eyes. They reminded him of the garden of Eden, possessing so much beauty and mystery, he could stare at Dean's eyes forever. "Cas. CAS." Dean awakened Cas from his trance. "Jeez, a little spacey today, buddy?", Dean joked. "I do not see how I could resemble space.", Cas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. With a slight laugh, Dean replied, "Nevermind, Cas"  
After a good lunch, team Free Will hopped back into the Impala and rode down the road back towards the bunker.  
~~  
Spitting his hair out of his face, Sam struggled keeping his hair in control with the wind rushing past them. "Having a hard time, Sammy?", Dean smiled against the wind. "Shut up", Sam scoffed. "Would you two just stop fighting!", Cas snapped. "Woah there, why's your trench coat in a twist", said Dean. "My trench coat is completely unwrinkled, Dean" "I mean why are you so irritable?" Cas nervously did a half-smile, "Oh, nothing." The rest of the ride was silent and awkward, with tension on the air.  
"Well we're here", Dean announced nonchalantly. Somewhat relieved, Cas quickly stepped out of the car like a rubber band released. "Hey Cas, wanna do some research?", Sam asked, trying to be polite. "No, I... Have something to do." "Well alright then", Sam said with a breathy tone as Cas snuck away.  
"Jeez, what's his deal?", Dean said, motioning towards the hallway Cas went down. "Maybe he just needs some alone time", Sam replied.  
~~  
Stumbling towards his room, Cas quickly took off his belt to help with the growing bulge in his pants. Slightly panicking, Cas closed his door and sat on his bed nervously. This had never happened before and What had made Cas feel this strange feeling is unknown to him.  
Picking up his phone, Cas texted Dean- "Can you please come to my room, I have a problem." About a minute later he got his reply- "Ok I'll be there in a moment". Within 30 seconds there was a knock at the door, Cas straightened his slacks and opened the door with caution. Dean stood there, resting his arm against the door frame. "So what's up Cas?", Dean asked stepping into the room.  
Taking a staggered breath, Cas answered, "I need h-help", he took in a big breath of air, "W-with th-this." Cas motioned to his crotch, where the bulge was quite visible.  
"Damnit Cas", Dean huffed, with a dumbfounded expression blanketing his face. "I, I don't know what you want me to do, just take a shower or something, it will go away" Taking a step closer, Cas answered with a fake confidence, "I need you to help me with it, Dean", he slowly leaned in. "Cas!", Dean took a step back.  
"Oh, I'm- Im so sorry, I don't know how to deal with these feelings and urges", Cas looked up with a sparkle in his eyes. "Well everyone needs to learn I guess" Dean grabbed Cas's face and their lips collided, a dirty moan escaping his lips.  
"I don't know how to do this, Dean" "I'll help you, sweetheart", Dean comforted Cas, still applying small kisses to Cas's neck. Grabbing Cas's hand, he directed it towards his own growing bulge and Cas squeezed lightly, making Dean shiver.  
They started kissing more roughly again, Cas tugging at Dean's shirt, breaking the kiss for a second to bring both Cas and Dean's shirts over their heads. Dean sucked on Cas's neck, leaving hickeys and Cas moaned loud, feeling Dean's chest. Dean kissed down Cas's chest, laying him down on the bed and pulling down his pants, leaving Cas in boxers. Dean kissed the wet spot starting to form in Cas's tented boxers. "oh, Dean!", Cas grabbed a fist full of Deans hair. "So sensitive", Dean smiled against Cas's skin.  
Hooking his fingers over Cas's boxers, he slowly dragged them down kissing the skin he was revealing. Kicking them off, Cas lifted his head off the bed and held Dean in a long kiss, grinding his naked body on him. "God you make me hot, Cas", Dean moaned. He then pushed Cas back on the bed and ghosted his breath over the head of his dick, making him shiver. "Please, Dean," with those words of encouragement, Dean licked a broad stripe up Cas's long, hard cock. Cas kept moaning his name as Dean deep throated him, bobbing his head. As he squirmed under Dean he made wonderful sounds that made Dean rock hard.  
"I've been watching you for a while", Cas gasped. "Is that so?", Dean hummed against Cas's cock making him jump and grab Dean's shoulder. "you're... Distracting. I can never get any work done with your hot body right there" "Oh same here, darling, you have no idea", Dean hummed again and twisted his head taking Cas deep and hollowing out his cheeks. Letting out a loud breathy moan, Cas screamed as he climaxed, emptying himself into Dean's waiting mouth. He swallowed it all.  
"That was... Pleasurable", Cas panted. Dean ran his hand up his chest, "Let's do it again sometime" Dean answered with hooded eyelids.  
Dean cleaned them both up and got dressed. Pecking Cas on the cheek, he got out of bed, "I'll go see if Sam has dinner ready" he started moving towards the door then stopped and looked back, "damn that sex hair looks good on you, Cas" Cas blushed and waved at Dean as he proceeded out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut :)

Walking into the main room, Dean sighed as the beautiful scent of Sam's cooking filled the air. "Smells good, Sammy", Dean loudly remarked. Sam let out a small chuckle, "Where have you and Cas been for the last hour" Dean froze and then lying through his teeth said, "Just talking about some cases we were looking at" "oh alright, let me know if you find anything worth looking into" as Sam set 3 plates of food onto the table Dean replied, "Sure thing Sammy"  
Looking presentable, Cas sauntered down the hall into the main room, seeing Dean and Sam. "Hey, Cas! I was just about to get you myself, I made some dinner", Sam said with a friendly tone. "That's very courteous of you", Cas replied nonchalantly.  
Over dinner the 3 boys talked about hunting and reminisced about old times. Frantically laughing, Dean commented, "remember that naked Cupid guy? Man did he like hugs", they all laughed, remembering the over-friendly, no-boundary cherub. Changing the subject, Sam asked again, "so what were you two doing earlier?", Cas looked at Dean nervously. "Nothing really", Dean quickly replied so Cas didn't mess up. "Hmm", Sam said questionably, "Ok". Dean realized he was holding his breath and let go with a huff.  
They finished dinner with polite conversation and Dean and Cas soon excused themselves. "Man that was close", Dean said to Cas once they were in the safety of his room. "Yes, I don't think we should tell him yet". Steering away from the matter at hand, Dean commented "We never really finished what we were doing..." Cas smirked and pressed his body against Deans, "I supposed we did not" He pressed his lips to Deans and tasted his mouth as he opened up to him. Continuing to his Dean, Cas started fumbling with the buttons on Deans flannel. Cas's nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned the flannel and pushed it off deans shoulders, taking off his own shirt.  
Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him towards the bed and slowly laid him down. While Dean put his marks all over Cas, he worked on Dean's belt buckle. Pulling down Dean's pants and boxers, Cas gasped at how big Dean was. Dean laughed, "So you like little dean?" Still in awe, Cas answered, "Believe me, that is not little"  
Not knowing exactly what to do, Cas copied what Dean had done earlier and soon, Dean was panting. "You're a fast learner, darling", Dean said softly as he tipped Cas's head up to kiss him. "I learn from the best", Cas smiled. Dean, pulling off his angel's pants, he asked Cas a question, "So are you ok with..." "Anythings ok with you", cas assured him.  
Dean lays Cas down on the bed and stretched out his cheeks, revealing a tight, pink hole. Dean lapped at it and Cas shivered. He probed his tongue inside of Cas and moaned at the taste. Then, Dean's tongue was replaced with a finger, he crooked his finger and started massaging Cas's prostate and his eyelashes fluttered in pleasure. Slowly adding more fingers, Dean was finger fucking Cas hard, and he was loving it. Slowly, Dean removed his fingers and Cas whined at the loss. "Don't worry babe", Dean assured him.  
Dean held his long, hard dick at Cas's entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?", Dean asked. "Dean, I love you. Please." "I love you too, Castiel", Dean brought Cas's head in for a lingering kiss. "I love hearing you call me that" Dean smiled sweetly and whispered in his angels ear, "Are you ready... Castiel?" Cas nodded happily.  
As Dean's head breached Cas's ass, he cried out in pleasure. Being as careful as possible, Dean slowly pushed into Cas until his entire 9" cock was inside him. "You're so big", Cas gasped, "It feels nice" "Maybe I should just stay like this for a while than", Dean smirked. "No, please, I need you, Dean" "Beg for it" Cas took a staggering breath, "Please fuck me hard into the mattress, Dean Winchester." Dean groaned at how hot Cas sounded and pulled out almost all the way then slammed back into Cas, who was on all fours. Cas fucked himself back against Dean as he swore in pure pleasure.  
Dean sped up the pace and tried to find Cas's sweet spot. "Oh, Dean!", Cas cried out loudly. Found it. Dean drilled into that spot over and over again as Cas felt a knot in his stomach. "Dean, that feels amazing, don't stop!" And with a couple more strokes, Cas came hard into the sheets. Cas's contracting muscles pushed Dean into orgasm right after him and he came deep into Cas's ass. "Castiel!" He shouted.  
After cleaning up, they fell asleep in each others arms, feeling safe and warm.  
~~  
Sams POV  
~~  
"Ugh", Sam thought, "Dean brought another trashy girl home". Hearing Dean pounding into some chick made Sam's cock twitch. After noticing how quickly his pants got tighter he unbuckled them and tugged them off. To get rid of his "problem" he started pulling at his cock. Twisting at the head and jerking himself off at a fast pase.  
As Sam neared climax, he heard something strange. A deep husky voice shouted out "Dean!". "Whatever", he thought, is Dean's into guys, whatever, so be it. He continued jerking of until he came hard all over his hand. "Cas!", he heard from the other room. "What the fuck", he said under his breath. "They've been having eye sex for a long while, it was just a matter of time", Sam told himself.  
~~  
Cas awoke first because angels don't sleep much and right as he was about to get up, he realized. Dean is comfortable. He had his lover curled up against his chest and an arm around him. "He looks so peaceful", Cas thought. He planted a soft kiss on the top of Dean's head and decided to stay like that until Dean awoke.  
About an hour later Dean awoke and looked up at Cas with sleepy eyes. "I love you", he said softly. "I love you too", said Cas as he tilted Deans head up and kissed him. As Dean opened up his mouth, Cas explored it with his tongue and his tongue twisted with Dean's. When this kiss broke, Dean asked softly, "How bout we go make breakfast, baby". He yawned and wearily got out of the bed. Cas blushed as Dean called him baby and got out of bed right after Dean.  
They both got dressed and headed down the hallway together, hand in hand. As they neared the kitchen they saw Sam and immediately let go of each other. "Sleep well?" Sam asked with a smirk. "Yup", they both said unsuspiciously.  
Dean walked to the cupboard and got out the lucky charms, poring a bowl. "Hey Cas, want some?" He asked politely. "No thanks, it will just taste like molecules." "Of course it will", Dean replied sarcastically. Cas and Dean sat down with Sam as he was doing something on the computer and scarfing down cocoa puffs. "Ey, look who's cuckoo for cocoa puffs" Sam smiled slightly and continued typing. "You finding anything, Sammy?", Dean asked. "Jack squat, Sam replied quickly as he reached for the box to pore more cereal into his bowl. "Shit", he grumbled. "What's wrong?", Cas asked. "We're out of cereal", Sam replied sadly. "I'll go buy some more, we need a stock up anyways", he continued, "I'll only be a half hour" "ok, see ya, sammy!", Dean shouted after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% smut I had a lot of time on my hands this morning. it's not only Destiel but it's also Wincestiel

As the bunker door closed, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into a kiss as he felt him up. Rolling his fingers down his back, he grabbed Cas's firm ass and kneaded the flesh. Reaching into Cas's pants he started feeling his ass in his underwear and teased his finger at Cas's hole. He let out a deep breathy moan. Dean slowly took his hands out of Cas's pants and threaded them through his hair; Cas whined at the loss. Still being horny as hell, Cas grabbed Dean's package and massaged it through his jeans. Dean started stripping quickly but Cas intervened, "slowly", he said as he sat down at the breakfast table.   
Cas moaned as Dean stripped naked and seductively walked towards him. Dean sat on Cas's lap and grinded on Cas with his naked ass. "Play with yourself for me", Cas said dominantly. "Getting kinky, Castiel?", Dean said. "My only kink is you"  
Still sitting on Cas's lap Dean started to stroke his hard cock, putting his other hand near his hole. "Get yourself ready for me", Cas whispered in Dean's ear. "You're so hot when you take control", Dean moaned. He held out 4 fingers to Cas's mouth and he sucked down on them. He then removed his fingers and kissed Cas hard and messy, inserting one of his fingers in his ass. He slowly moved it in and out as he added more fingers.  
Eventually, Cas had 4 fingers in his ass and was moaning and sighing and kissing Cas as Cas palmed at his cock through his jeans. "Can't have you cumming too soon", Cas said, pulling Dean's fingers out of his ass. He lifted Dean up in his arms bridal style and set him on the kitchen counter and stripped off his clothing. Dean bent down and lapped at Cas's cock, making precome flow out of the head. Dean slowly sank down on Cas's cock until he had his whole dick in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and slowly pulled off with a pop.  
"I just want to let you know", Cas said, "You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you, big boy." That almost made Dean come at the spot. Dean sat on the counter facing Cas and put his legs over Cas's shoulders, leaning against the wall. He lined himself up with Dean and slowly pushed in. Cas, at 7" wasn't as long as Dean, but he was impressively thick. Dean moaned loudly, "oh god! Castiel! Fuck me harder!" Cas licked Dean's lips and they French kissed sloppily. Cas put Dean's arms around his neck and drilled into him fast. Dean would've fallen off the counter with Cas's impressive force if he wasn't holding him.  
Dean got close and whimpered, "harder", Cas found Dean's sweet spot and rammed hard into it as Dean rolled his hips making Cas moan. With both boys moaning and screaming neither of them heard the opening of the front door. All Sam saw was Cas drilling into Dean on the counter and them both moaning. "What the fuck!", he shouted. "Keep going", Dean moaned, completely not caring about Sam. Cas continued harder and faster than ever and Dean yelled, "Oh god, Cas!", and came all over his chest and Cas followed short after.  
"What the fuck!" Sam shouted again, he dropped his bags and walked over to them. "Sorry, Sammy we were in the middle of something", Dean laughed as he kissed Cas and grabbed his ass. "We EAT here!", Sam yelled, extremely turned on. Cas pulled out of Dean and got him off of the counter. "Don't be a downer, Sammy, if you want to join just ask.", Dean joked. Sam walked right up to Dean and said, "I heard you last night, and maybe I do." Dean's mouth fell open and Sam kissed it, slow and sweet. "You okay with this, baby", Dean asked Cas. "Yes", Cas said.  
Sam began taking off his clothing while Dean sucked on Cas's cock while he watched. When Sam was naked he sauntered over to Dean and took his cock in his mouth. Dean moaned, sending vibrations onto Cas's cock, making him come for the second time, in Dean's mouth and he swallowed it all. Sam, with expertise, sucked Dean off quickly and when Dean came he swallowed it and kissed Cas, letting him lick the taste of his boyfriend out of his mouth.  
Sam, the little brother, wasn't really little, he had an inch or two on Dean and Cas wanted to feel both the brother's cocks in him. "I want you both to fuck me", Cas said, kissing Sam then Dean, "At the same time" "You sure you can do it baby?", asked Dean. "I'm so hot right now, I think I can do anything", Dean moaned hard at Cas's words. Cas gave Sam a blowjob and he took Cas's head in his hands and moved his body back and forth. Sam felt a weird sensation then he noticed, Dean was licking his ass while he fucked Cas's face. "I'm gonna make you feel good, baby brother", Dean whispered in his ear as he went back down to Sam's ass.  
They stayed like this for a while until Sam was about to cum. "Oh god!", he moaned. His hair falling over his face and pleasure sculpting his features. Dean put a finger inside his little brother's ass and moved it back and forth. "Im gonna cum", Sam moaned as he fucked Cas's face harder and blew his load all over Cas's face. Dean went around Sam to lick Cas's face clean was Sam watched. Once Cas was clean he asked the boys, "I want to watch you fuck each other."  
"I told you I would always take care of you", Dean grabbed his brothers cock, "but will you fuck me little brother" Sam moaned and slapped Dean's ass playfully and bent him over the table. "I won't be gentle", Sam whispered in Dean's ear. Sam put his head against his ass and quickly pushed in. Dean cried out with pleasure around his brother's monster cock.  
Sitting next to them in a chair, Cas grabbed his cock and began to jerk himself off, watching the Winchester's have sex. Sam put his hands on Dean's back and fucked him hard and fast as he moaned. Cas licked his hand and continued jerking himself off, me moaned and approached Sam. He bent down behind Sam and put his tongue inside his ass. Sam gasped and drilled harder into Dean, who was panting and sweating underneath Sam. Cas began finger fucking Sam with 4 fingers and massaged his prostate. "Want me to fuck you, Sam?" Cas asked. "Oh, yes", he moaned. Cas rammed into Sam and thrust into him over and over, hitting his prostate each time.  
Overwhelmed by pleasure, Sam came into his older brother's ass and Cas and Dean were close behind.  
As they all cleaned up Dean asked Sam, "You said you heard us last night?" "Yeah", Sam admitted, "I heard you and Cas moan each other's names and fuck each other" "What did you do?", Dean asked. "I jerked off too it" Dean kissed Sam. Cas piped up by saying, "We should do this again sometime." "Yea if you ever need me, just call", Sam chuckled, "So you guys wanna watch a movie?"  
They all went to Sam's room to watch TV, still naked. And put on the 1960 version of Psycho. They curled up underneath the blankets, Cas sitting between Dean's legs and laying back onto his chestand Sam right next to them. Sam thought in his head, "Wow they really do love each other" as Dean and Cas whispered and giggled to each other.  
Watching the movie intensely Cas jumped at the pop up and held Dean's bare chest and Dean wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of Cas's head, "I love you so much, angel", Dean whispered. "I love you too, Dean", Cas kissed Dean and they began making out, not quick and needly but slow and loving, feeling their tongues around each other. Sam looked over too them and laughed.   
"I want to make love to you, Dean", Cas whispered, "I'm sure Sam won't mind." Still having the blanket over them, Cas moved down and gave Dean a slow blowjob, fondling Dean's balls, and sucking on the head. Sam, paying attention to the movie, didn't see Cas's head bobbing over Dean's cock under the light blanket. Cas sat on Dean's cock taking it all inside him and slowly rode his lover.  
"Woah", Sam said when he saw them having sex right next to him. Cas leaned against Dean's chest as he rose and fell on his cock. "Uhm guys", Sam said. "Don't ruin the moment, Sammy", Dean replied. "Um. Ok. You know, you just started banging each other right next to me?" "You just fucked me a little while ago, it's Cas's turn" Dean kissed his angel deeply. "We don't mind if you watch", Cas commented.  
Sam reached his hand underneath the blanket and jerked himself off while watching his brother and his friend make love a foot away from him. Cas came all over Dean's naked chest and moaned loud as he continued riding Dean, who was so close to climax. Sam continued stroking himself to Cas and Dean, who just came inside of Cas, yelling "Oh, Cas" They collapsed on one another and curled up together to watch the rest of the movie. Sam's hand kept jerking his dick as he moaned. Cas, laying on Dean, moved his head over to Sam, "I'll finish that for you", he said nonchalantly. Cas's soft dick rubbed up against Dean's as he finished Sam off and went back to his boyfriend to finish the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post as much as possible comment if there's anything you want to be added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting I'll try to post more often now.

After the movie, Cas and Dean leave Sam to go back to their room. "How bout we hit the hay?", Dean asked. Of course, Cas squinted his eyes in confusion. "I mean go to bed", He clarified. "Oh, ok." They got into bed after putting on warm clothes and Dean snuggled up next to Cas, resting his head and arm on his chest. Tilting his head up, Dean kissed his angel goodnight and they slept peacefully.

When Dean woke up, he saw Castiel looking down, with his eyebrows furrowed. "Dean?", Cas asked. "Why do I have an erection?" Dean laughed, "Its called morning wood, buddy, I'll take care of it." Dean slid off his sweatpants and Cas's cock sprang free. He licked a broad stripe up the bottom of his dick and sank his mouth down on it. "Dean", Cas shivered. Dean bobbed his head on his boyfriends cock and looked up at him, swirling his tongue around the tip. He sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks and pulling off. Cas came all over Dean's chest, sighing. "I really like how you take care of things Dean." Cas licked up and down his chest, cleaning him up as Dean moaned.

As Dean grabbed a shirt to put it on, Cas came behind him and grabbed his ass. "Love you", Cas said, planting kisses all over the back of Dean's neck. "Love you too, baby", Dean replied, turning around to kiss Cas.

They got dressed together and walked out to the kitchen to get breakfast. "Hey Dean-o! Hey Cassie!",Gabriel's voice rang from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?!", Dean fumed. "Chill, dude! I just wanted to pop in and say hi" Dean grunted, "Alright, fine" Gabriel sat on the counter, lollipop in hand, swinging his legs back and forth. "So where's Samsquatch?", Gabriel asked questionably. "Still sleeping, I guess. Don't worry, you can flirt with my brother later", Gabriel laughed but didn't reply.

"So what's been goin on", Gabriel hopped off the counter and headed toward the table where Dean and Cas sat. "Nothing much", Cas said looking over at Dean. "Reaaaally need to work on your lying, kiddo. So what's the scoop?" "Nothing interesting", Dean replied with aggravation in his voice. "I have a liar radar and", Gabriel point his finger toward Dean, "Bing! It just went off. What's the big secret!"

Just then, Sam walked in with bed head and looked sleepily ahead, "Gabe?" "There's sleeping beauty!", Gabriel reached his hands out, an invitation for a hug. Sam walked right by him and sat down. "Ooh, that's cold Sammy, that hurts me in here", he put on a pouty face and pointed to his heart. Sam gave one of his famous bitch-faces and turned to his brother, "sleep well?", he asked with a slight humor in his voice. "You betcha", Dean replied energetically. 

After an hour of catching up and small talk Dean and Cas excuses themselves to "find something" in Dean's room.

"Ahh, those lovebirds", Gabe sighed. If you only knew, Sam thought. "Mind reading", Gabriel said bluntly, "so what, are they finally doing it?" "A lot, Sam said, "Like you wouldn't believe it a lot", he continued. They heard a breathy moan come from Dean's room, "Ohh Cas", they heard among the moans. Gabriel bursted into laughter and Sam was soon too follow. However, Sam realized, he was getting slightly turned on and shit, Gabriel totally noticed.

"Want some help with that", Gabe asked seductively. "You wish" , Sam laughed. "Yea, I really do wish", Gabriel leaned in closer. "Gabe come on, really?" "Come on, I've never kissed a guy before, you can be my first!" "Fine, I'll kiss you. But for experimental purposes only" Gabe grabbed Sam's head and jammed his tongue into his mouth and they kissed for a long time, Gabe laying Sam down on the table. He squeezed Sam's package, working him through his jeans. 

"Gabe." Sam stated. Gabe whispered in his ear, "We both knew this was gonna be more than a kiss, Sammy". As he relaxed, Gabe unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them off. Sam kissed him hungrily, "Fuck, Gabriel. Just zap them off" Gabe snapped his fingers and their clothes were folded in a neat little pile, leaving them buck naked and instantly inside Sam's room. Still kissing Gabe, Sam snaked his fingers down his back and rested them in the small of his back for a moment, before proceeding to grab his bare ass. Gabriel smiled in the kiss and pushed Sam onto the bed.

Sam lay naked on the bed, arms slightly bent and out to the sides. His knees bent off the bed and his head was flatly on the bed, staring at his angel. "Damn you look amazing, you have no idea how long I've wanted this", Gabe said, sitting in Sam's naked lap. He grinded on Sam, giving him a lap dance and Sam's mouth hung open in pleasure. Once he was close, Sam grabbed the archangel and flipped him onto the bed, back down, and looked at him sensually, "I'm gonna rock your world", Sam whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

"Lube?", Sam asked. Gabriel conjured up a bottle into his hands and smirked up at him. As Sam lathered up his huge cock with lube, Gabe looked excited, "Man, your dick is like a foot long", Gabriel gasped. "Yea, and it's gonna make you feel amazing" Sam pushed Gabe's legs back and slammed into him. "Oh, baby! Don't stop!", Gabe grinded his hips into Sam and gasped. "You can be rough", he moaned, "I can handle it"

Sam took Gabe's mouth into his and slammed into him at a quick pace. As Sam rested his weight onto his angel, he thrusted his hips hard. Gabriel moaned loud, "Oh, Sammy, Harder!" He tilted his head up in pleasure as Sam pounded into him harder and kissed his neck roughly. He groaned deep and Gabe made the best little noises as he was loving every second.

"Gabe", Sam cried. He moved deep inside his angel and came with a groan. Gabe, realizing that HIS Sammy just came in his ass, followed close behind. They stayed like that for a moment, kissing with Sam still inside Gabe.

Dean and Cas walked by Sam's room and peeked in. "Oh damn!", Dean whispered. Cas grabbed Dean's ass and whispered in his ear, "let's give them some privacy, baby". They sneaked away as Sam and Gabriel were still in each others embrace. "That was amazing, Samsquatch", Gabe commented with a sweet, rich voice, "We should do it again" "Hmm, maybe if you're good, honey."

Gabe and Sam walked into the main room, seeing the other two sitting at the table. "So... Have a good time?" Dean chuckled. "Hells yea!" Gabe replied, winking at his lover. "So anyway", Dean changed the subject to distract from the idea that his brother just banged Gabe, "How about we all go see a movie?" Everyone agreed and Sam looked online for movie show times. 

After finding a good action movie starting in 30 minutes, Sam alerted the others to get ready and they met up at the Impala. "Shotgun", Cas called. "Come on, Cas!", Sam whined, "you'll just distract Dean and kill us all" Cas narrowed his eyes as Gabe snickered, "Fine". They all got in the car and rode in comfortable silence until Dean rolled into the parking lot.

Dean quickly got out of the car to open Cas's door for him with a warm smile. "What a gentleman", Cas flirted and snuck a light kiss. Being new at the whole "relationship" thing, Sam and Gabe awkwardly walked next to each other as Dean had an arm around his boyfriend. Trying to be bold, Sam opened the door for Gabe, "Thanks, Sugar", He answered sweetly and planted a lingering kiss on Sam's lips. They got their tickets and heading to the concessions stand.

"DUDE", Dean freaked out, "I haven't had Mike and Ike's in years!" He grabbed a box and put it on the counter. Sam, Cas, and Gabe each got something (even though Cas knew it was gonna taste like molecules) and headed toward the showing.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the movie theater, Cas marveled at how big it was. "Oh yeah!", Dean said, "You've never been to the movies before, haven't you." "You are correct, it seems like it's gonna be fun." "Sure is", Dean then leaned in close to him as they were walking to some seats, "Castiel". He shivered and looked at Dean with a mischievous grin while they sat down. Sam sat next to Gabe who sat next to Dean who sat next to Cas.

Both the Winchesters put their arms around their Angels and waited for the movie to start. Dean kissed Cas's neck and whispered in his ear, "You turn me on so much just with your smile, you know that?" "Dean keep your voice down, there are people." Dean looked around and noticed the movie house was mostly empty. "Nobody will hear", Dean continued biting and kissing his boyfriend's neck. "When we're home, I'm gonna fuck you so hard babe." Cas blushed and looked at him, "Dean..." He pleaded, what he really meant was "If you keep talking dirty like that everyone is going to notice I have a boner".

As Dean continued talking dirty to Cas, Sam and Gabe talked quietly. "So Moosie, are you my boyfriend now or what?", Gabriel asked. "I dunno, you want me to be?" "What would you say if I did?", Gabe looked up at him nervously. "Of course", Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. The archangel leaned into Sam's chest and took comfort in his smell while wearing a stupid grin.

Dean went to grab the group some popcorn, drinks, and candy with Cas and came back arms full. After sitting down and getting situated, the movie soon began. The group barely payed any attention to the movie, the 2 couples were too busy smothering each other. Dean grabbed a piece of popcorn and put it up too Cas's mouth. He put his head forward, got the popcorn and, much too Dean's surprise, took his fingers in his mouth and sucked off the butter. While doing so, Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, getting a small whimper from him.

Throughout the whole movie Cas tortured Dean, like when he reached across him too get popcorn from Gabe and he "accidentally" rubbed his crotch against Dean's. Or when he reached over to grab Dean's candy and touched the inside of his thigh.

About halfway through the movie Gabe leaned over to talk to Dean, "Dean-o?", he asked. "Yea?..." Dean replied questionably. "Wanna know something?" "I guess. What?" "Your brother fucked me so hard this morning" "Oh god! Keep that too yourself!" "Let's not bring daddy into this, but anyways, I was wondering if you and Cassie wanna join us sometime". Dean panicked, "Um. We'll think about it I guess..."

The rest of the movie the boys sat in silence, observing the screen (and Dean observing Cas).

"That movie kinda sucked", Sam made a funny face while speaking that made it clear to everyone that he was tired. As they walked to the car, Sam put a sleepy arm across Gabe's shoulder and he kissed Sam's hand as it came around. "You feeling ok, baby?", Gabe asked sweetly with a slight concern. "Just tired", he slurred. Gabe and Sam got in the back so Cas sat up front with Dean. After Dean started up the engine he grabbed Cas's face and French kissed him hard, holding it for about 20 seconds. Cas smirked at looked up at Dean, "What was that?", he laughed. "I just love you", Dean had a sleepy smile.

Sam layer his head on Gabe's lap and fell asleep with Gabe stroking his hair sweetly. When they got home he woke Sleeping Beauty up with a kiss.

Walking into the bunker, Dean grabbed Cas's ass and whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how bad I wanna fuck you", he grinded against him. "Damn get a room you too!", Gabe called. "Yea... I'm gonna go screw your brother's brains out.", Dean mumbled, still grinding hard against Cas, getting a moan out of him. The archangel raised his hands in defeat, "of course, why even try to hide it". Dean grabbed Cas's hand and led him to his room.

As they sat on the bed, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, "I love feeling you around me", Cas said. "Honey, you're about to feel a whole lot more of me around you". Dean took off his shirt, muscles flexing and Cas couldn't look away. Dean kissed up Castiel's neck and licked his lips while taking off all of his boyfriend's clothing and the rest of his.

Dean stared at Cas, sitting naked in front of him and stroked his hard cock. As Cas bent down to touch Dean, he swatted his hand away, "This is gonna be all about you, baby." Dean pushed Cas to lay down and moved his hands over his body. Dean kissed down his chest and licked right above where Cas needed it most. He moved between his legs and nipped at each inner thigh. Castiel whined and stared into his lover's eyes. Dean caved and sank down on his cock, still looking back at Cas. He cradled Cas's balls in one hand and put his spit-slick hand to Cas's hole while still giving him a blow job. Probing his fingers into his hole, Dean gave a hard, fast blowjob that almost brought Cas to the edge.

Abruptly stopping, Dean picked Cas up bridal style and kissed him romantically. He then set Castiel back down on the bed and spread his legs open. "Fuck me, hard. Just like you promised", Cas whispered into Dean's ear. Dean smiled and teased his hard cock at his entrance. "You really want it that bad?", he smiled. Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair and made an adorable pouty face, "Would you PLEASE fuck me?" "Oh god, you look so hot. And I will, because you asked nicely." 

Dean slowly filled Cas up with his length and started slow, gradually picking up in speed. At last, he was fucking Castiel as hard as he could and Cas was making the hottest little moans and breathy gasps. "You're loving this, aren't you, sugar?" "Oh Dean! yes!"

Gabriel opened the door and saw Dean's cock, pounding away into his little brother, "Mind keeping it down guys?" He asked, completely not caring that Dean was fucking Castiel right there. Dean started to slow down with the awkwardness, "don't stop!" Cas moaned. "Oh yes, please don't stop, you've got an amazing ass, Dean", Gabe grinned, "Mind if I watch?" "Just don't interfere-- Oh, Cas." Dean continued brutally fucking his angel and Gabe's breath quickened when he listened to the moans. Gaping at his brother and friend fucking each other, Gabriel stood dumbfounded in the door frame.

Castiel tucked his head between Dean's shoulder and head while he came, crying out. "Oh FUCK! Dean!" Dean kept pounding into Cas which set off another mind-blowing orgasm. Cas fluttered his eyes shut, bit his lip, and moaned loud enough for the whole bunker too hear. Gabriel's cock swelled at the sight. As Cas's ass clenched around him, Dean let out a hot little sound and came in his boyfriend's ass.

Still inside Cas, Dean was passionately kissing him for about 5 minutes after that. Dean swiped the come off of Cas's cock, walked up to Gabriel and sucked it off his finger, teasing him. He then grinded his ass against Gabe and went back to put his clothing on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stopping so soon?", Gabriel grinned. Dean pulled on his shirt and smirked at the older angel, "Patience, you'll have to wait your turn." Gabe made the notion of hanging himself and Dean chuckled as he walked past him out the door.

"Looks like someone had a good time", Sam teased Dean, eyeing his sex hair. "You want details? Ask Gabe, he watched." Sam gave a bitch face. "Dude, not kidding. He also asked if I wanted to have a four-way" "Hmm", Sam tilted his head up and watched as Cas and Gabe entered the main room, having casual conversation despite Gabe watching him get it on just moments earlier.

"Hmmm, what smells so good, moosie?" "Pasta" Gabe walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Gabriel kneaded his lover's ass with his fingers. He proceeded to kiss Sam's shoulder, being significantly shorter, and said, "Smells good, babe."

As pasta was served they all sat around the table and had polite conversation. Suddenly, Dean spoke up, "Cas?" "Yes, Dean?" "You ever seen Lady and the Tramp?" "No, I don't think I'm familiar with it" "try this with me than". In a sad try to be romantic Dean gestured for Cas to put a noodle in his mouth and bit the other end.

Connected by a noodle, Cas furrowed his eyebrows. As Dean began to eat his way across the spaghetti, Cas slowly proceeded to do the same. Gabe stared like he was looking at a bunch of apes while Sam stared in hilarious curiosity. The space between Dean and Castiel was beginning to close and Dean grabbed him into a passionate kiss. Cas choked. Gabe stood up in an applaud, receiving a mega-bitchface from Dean. "Nice", Cas coughed, "Thought" "Sorry baby, movies are pretty inaccurate." Cas smiled and pressed a warm kiss to his lovers face and snaked one hand below the table too squeeze Dean's package. "Wow, honey, just finished and you already want more." Dean whispered up against Cas's ear and kissed him.

Sam and Gabe stood up abruptly, "Too much romance, we're ducking out", Gabe said. "Don't fuck too loud", Dean called after them.

Gabe tackled Sam too the bed and pressed light, slow kisses all around his neck, drawing out a moan. "Wanna just take it easy tonight baby? I'm kinda tired", Gabe looked up at Sam and he took Gabe's hand in his, "of course", he smiled warmly.

Gabriel gently undressed Sam and himself, kissing him slow and deep. Once they were naked, Sam ran his hands up and down Gabe's body, "Damn, you're beautiful", Sam whispered in his ear. Gabe's face became uneasy, "Me? You're a damn Greek god" "You're an archangel" "I just feel like this vessel isn't enough for you", Gabe looked down. "What? No baby, I love how you look!", Sam's expression hardened with worry coating his features. "Sam, you're just too good for me, you're tall! Handsome! Athletic! You are just perfect and I don't understand how you can even stand me!", Gabe's eyes started to get teary. Sam wrapped his arms around his angel, "Don't EVER say that! Honey, don't ever think you aren't good enough because you are handsome and wonderful, and I love your body. I chose you, because I love you! I love you so much and don't ever forget that!" Gabe started crying and Sam held him tight, "you're perfect", he whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't change anything about you". Sam and Gabe held each other and cried, falling asleep in each others arms.

When morning came, Gabe woke up too a strange feeling, it was arousal. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Sam, sucking him off and moaning just as though it were more so pleasurable to him than it was to Gabe. "Ohh, Sammy!" Gabe sighed through his sleepiness, "Morning BJ, man you really know how to get on my good side." Sam started going faster and moving his tongue around, making Gabriel squirm. He then felt a tight knot in his stomach and grabbed Sam's hair. "You're so good to me, baby". "That's because I love you, Gabriel, I love you so much."

Little did Gabe know, Sam knew about his fantasy, a foursome, so Sam texted Dean and Cas to come to their room so they could have some fun. Dean and Cas walked into the room, glancing at Gabe and Sam, naked. "Started without us, huh?", Dean snickered. Gabe looked up at Sam, confused, and covered himself up with the sheet. "I thought you need a bit of cheering up babe", Sam smiled.

Dean and Cas climbed onto the bed and shed their clothing. Gabriel stared at them both, they were naked and on the bed, they were gonna have a foursome. Dean went to kiss Gabe and he moaned. Where Sam's head had been before, Dean's now was. He licked up and down Gabe's cock and when he wrapped his mouth around it, he sucked hard, making Gabe come in his mouth.

At this same time, Cas was making out with Sam harshly, tugging his hair, pushing his tongue through his mouth. Sam went over to Gabe and kissed him while Cas put a slicked-up finger in his hole. "Oh, baby brother!" Gabe moaned between kissing Sam. Dean was licking his cock slowly, prolonging pleasure and making sure not to over stimulate him. Once Cas got Gabe ready he put his cock at his entrance. Gabe sighed, "Fuck me, Cassie". Castiel pushed into him and Gabe was in pure bliss, his little brother was fucking him, his friend was blowing him, and his boyfriend was making out with him.

Dean moved to Gabe's hole and put a finger in, along with Cas's throbbing cock. He pushed 2 fingers in and kept up with the younger angel's pace. Soon, Dean slipped out his fingers, he positioned his dick in front of Gabe, "Are you ok with this?", he asked, "Please, fuck me". He pushed in along with Cas and it felt amazing, rubbing up against Cas's cock and being inside Gabe. Gabriel was giving Sam a handjob while kissing him and Sam moaned loudly and kissed his boyfriend harder.

They all came simultaneously and the look on the archangel's face was pure nirvana. "We're gonna go back to our room and... Finish this", Cas said. He grabbed Dean's hand and they sauntered out of the room.

"Cas?" "Yea, honey" "You're so adorable, you know that?" Cas blushed, "That's very sweet of you, Dean" "That", Dean smiled, "That's why I love you, your personality is just beautiful." Cas hugged him, "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone." "Hey! You know what we should do?" "What?" "Let's go on a date, a real date, I'll take you too a fancy restaurant" "I would love that, Dean"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been busy with Gishwhes and other stuff, I'll try to have chapters more frequently and sorry they are so short but writing is hard. Please let me know in the comments if u want me to include anything or add something unique to the story mmkay bye

They both smiled and walked into Dean's room. "There's something I saw a while back, can we try it?", Cas asked shyly. "Of course baby" Cas pushed Dean onto the bed and climbed on top of him, he moved so his cock was by Dean's head and his head was by Dean's cock. "Where did you learn this?" Dean laughed. "The pizza man", Cas replied and took Dean into his mouth. Dean moaned loudly and took Cas into his mouth also, it felt so right, Dean almost came right there. Castiel reached up and grabbed Dean's ass, spreading it open and putting in a finger.

Meanwhile...

"That was awesome Samsquatch", Gabriel sighed. Sam was spooning Gabe with his hard cock pressed up against his boyfriend's ass. Gabe reached behind him for Sam's head and kissed him hard. "Seeing Dean and Cas fuck you like that makes me wanna show you who you belong too." Gabe let out a chuckle, "And who do I belong too, big boy." "You're mine, darling." Sam entered him and it took Gabe by surprise, "Oh my, I almost forgot how long you were". Sam flipped so he was on bottom and Gabe was riding him. Gabriel grinded on Sam's lap and bounced on his cock. Sam slapped his ass and pushed up into his lover.

"Sam, I'm close", Gabe sighed. Sam flipped them again so Gabe was on his hands and knees and pounded hard into him. Gabriel screamed his name and came all over the sheets and Sam was soon to follow. "You sure know how to show me a good time, baby" Sam laughed, "Ditto".

Sam slowly pulled out of Gabe and he shuddered at the movement. Gabriel rested his head on the Winchester's chest and stroked his cheek. "Sam?" "Yea, Gabe" "Heaven's calling" "Do you have too--" "Yes..." "Okay, I love you!" "Love you too, babe" Gabe zapped away and left Sam sad and alone. Almost the exact same thing had just happened in Dean's room. Both boys got in the shower and headed out too the main room.

As Sam entered the room he saw Dean sitting, looking sad, browsing on his phone. "Where's Cas?" He asked. "Heaven stuff", Dean answered with a sigh, "Gabe?" "Same". "Sooo", Sam continued, "Wanna go grab some lunch?" "Sure". Dean grabbed his keys off the counter and, with Sam, headed out the door.

"Can I drive?", Sam asked with a hopeful look on his face. Dean laughed, "In your dreams, kiddo." Sam ducked his head getting in, and Dean did the same. "Soo, where too?", Dean asked, starting the engine. "Biggersons?" "Ok" they sat in a comfortable silence the whole way there. 

Walking into the restaurant Dean asked the waitress, "2 please?" With a big smile. They followed the waitress to a booth and sat down next to each other. She gave them their menus and they both ordered a beer for the wait. Dean looked over to Sam with a sad sort of expression, which quickly turned into lust, "What're we gonna do without our angel boys?" Dean whispered. "I think we'll figure something out", Sam replied.

Dean felt a squeeze on his thigh and looked over to Sam, who smirked and grabbed his brother's junk. Dean yelped with a rush of pleasure, then relaxed into it. Sam slowly fondled Dean with his hand while he casually looked at the menu with his other. Knowing he was teasing Dean, he looked over to find a pleading expression on Dean's face. Not giving mercy, Sam quickened and stealthily kissed Dean's neck. He let out a hushed moan, just loud enough for only Sam to hear. Dean was nearing the edge so Sam engulfed his orgasm moan with his mouth. Dean came inside his pants, hard. A blush fell across his face as he tied his flannel around his waist. Sam hugged his little brother to him and Dean ran his hand up and down Sam's chest.

"Um. So, what are you guys having?" The waitress sudenly appeared. Dean jumped, proceeding to his regular position in the booth, "Uh, I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and he'll have the salad." She nodded and snuck away. Dean rested his hand on Sam's thigh and smiled at him. They ate their food, laughing with each other and wishing that their boyfriends were there to share this time with them.

Dean got out of the booth and reached for his brother's hand. He took it and left money on the table for the meal. Once they were home Dean kissed him, pushing his tongue into his little brothers mouth. "I'm gonna go to bed but, how about we continue this In the morning?", Dean smiled. "Deal", Sam kissed him one last time and they walked back to their rooms.

In both rooms, the Winchester boys sat quietly in their beds, thinking about their angels. "Cas", Dean said, "I miss you, I love you. Please be back soon." Dean crawled under the covers to fall into a sweet motionless slumber. In the room down the hall, Sam was thinking about Gabe. About his lips, his eyes, the way his hair does that perfect little flip. He missed him more than you could imagine so he just hugged a pillow and wished for his lover, drifting into sleep.

Dean awoke with a start, worried about why Cas wasn't curled up next to him, oh yea, he remembered now. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed, trending towards promised breakfast. As he turned the corner he saw Sam string cereal out of the cupboard, "grab me some fruity pebbles, would you?" Sam nodded and got out lucky charms for himself and fruity pebbles for Dean. Over breakfast they talked about their Angels and how much they missed them as they gradually scored closer to each other. 

Dean couldn't sand the tension and grabbed his brother's face, kissing him. Sam kissed him back and began to take off their jackets and shirts. Dean reached down to take of Sam's belt, fumbling with the buckle, he then slid down Sam's jeans and underwear, proceeding to his own. Both boys completely naked, Sam led Dean to the library and lifted him onto the table with ease. "Oh Sammy, you make me feel like a princess", Dean joked. Sam kissed his neck, "shut up". Dean took Sam's giant cock in his hands and began pumping it while kissing him. As Sam got close, Dean lowered his head and began sucking his brother's cock. Sam shuddered, grabbing at Dean's hair. "More", he moaned. Dean went faster and started using more suction and just as Sam got close he pulled out and came all over Dean's face. 

Dean swiped his finger over some come on his cheek and put it too his mouth. He proceeded to wipe all of the come from his face while Sam ran his hands over his body. Sam kneeled down in front of the table and asked Dean to bend over it. He spread open Dean's ass and stuck his tongue inside. Dean moaned as Sam ate out his ass. "You ready, Hun?" Sam asked. "Fuck me", Dean moaned. Sam flipped him over and put his brother's legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed into him. He slowly fucked his brother, prolonging the pleasure until Dean couldn't stand it. "Please, harder." Sam began speeding up, almost pulling completely out of Dean before slamming back in. "Dean!" Sam cried with one last push as he and his brother came simultaneously. 

Panting, the boys began running their hands along eachother's bodies and breathed in each other. Sam pulled Dean up into his arms and started kissing him. He went over to a library chair and sat down, Dean on his lap and they began making out. Dean grinded on Sam's lap and explored his mouth with his tongue. Sam let out little gasps of pleasure as Dean kept grinding on his lap, smiling into the kisses.

They heard a flutter and Sam smiled wide. "Oh, do not stop at my account", Sam practically pushed Dean off of him and tackled Gabe. He kissed up and down Gabriel's neck, Gabe made a little sound, "Eager, aren't you baby? Hold on a sec tho." Gabriel had his arm around Sam and Sam hugged onto his torso with no intent of letting go. "Dean!", Gabe started, "Cas is in a little jam, he should be back in a little bit and guess where I told him too meet us!" Dean put on a questioning look. "We're going to a gay bar!" "What the hell Gabriel", Dean bitch faced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The Angels come back

As they neared the bar, Gabriel was obviously excited, the winchesters on the other hand, were not. Dean drove, tapping the wheel nervously and was thinking about how WEIRD this was going to be. "Come on, Dean-o", Gabriel chuckled, "Calm down, it's gonna be fun!" "Mmhmm", Dean said bluntly. He pulled into the parking lot of the bar with a bright purple sign that read "Purple", odd name for a bar, Dean thought. Switching off the engine, Dean grumbled, slowly stepping out of the car. Gabriel however, jumped out of the car like a little kid going to Disneyland while Sam didn't get out. "Come on, babe", Gabriel whined. "Ughhhhhh", Sam groaned. "When we get back I'll let you do dirty things to me". Sam sprung to life at those words and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, kissing his neck.

They entered the dark club, heading straight to the bar. Sitting down, the boys ordered beers and Gabriel ordered a girly pink drink 'because he can'. "Hey Sammy", Dean whispered. "Yea?" "Do you think anyone's gonna hit on us?" "I don't know, we're hot right?" "I think so". Just as Dean said that someone came up behind him and squeezed his ass, "I like tall guys", the mysterious voice said, "meet me in the back, honey". Dean internally flipped out, "Sorry, uhm, I have a boyfriend." "Shame", he said, "I'm pretty much the only guy you could score in this bar." "Dude, I'm not cheating on my boyfriend, aaaand, I can do better than you", Dean chuckled. "Prove it", he said, "Go pickup that hottie who just walked in". It was Cas. "Hey Gabe, Sam?", Dean asked. "That guy who just walked in, he's way hotter than Cas right?" They chuckled and Gabe replied, "Definitely". Dean turned back to the stranger, "I don't know if I can get him but I'm gonna go try" "Hun, once your done taking a swing at it im gonna swoop in." "You do that."

Dean approached Cas and took him in his arms, scooped him up and kissed him passionately, their tongues melding. He grabbed Cas's hair and made out with him for half a minute while the rude stranger stood, gasping. "Stay here I'll be right back honey", Dean whispered in Cas's ear. Dean walked back to the bar, "How was that? Yea, I don't think I'm hot enough huh?" The man was still stunned. Dean shoed him away, "scram". He then ran over to Cas, picking him up in his arms and swinging him around, kissing him again, "Oh baby, I missed you so much" "I missed you quite a lot too, Dean." He escorted his boyfriend back too the bar, hand on the small of his back. They saw Gabe sitting in Sam's lap, kissing him roughly. Cas and Dean sat next to them, talking amongst themselves. "So, we're gonna go out and dance, join us later", Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him too the dance floor.

Sam held Gabe's hand and danced dirty with him. "I love you", Sam said. "I love you too", Gabe replied, kissing him on the cheek. "No, seriously, I'm head over heels in love with you." Gabe blushed, "You are the first human, or anyone, I've ever loved this much, and I've lived a long time." Sam smiled and hugged him, practically crouching to do so. "I'm gonna go get a shot, you want one", Sam asked, "I'm fine" Sam smiled at Gabriel and walked away.

While Sam was gone, a guy came behind Gabe and started grinding on him, assuming this guy was Sam (he was tall) Gabe leaned into it. Sam saw this guy with Gabe and ran over, pushing this guy away. "The hell you think you're doing!!!" The guy stares up at him, "He didn't seem to mind, big guy!" Gabe piped up, "Sam! I'm sorry! I though he was you!" "Yea what's the big deal, you don't own him! He's not even that good of a prize, ass clown!" The guy argued. "That's my boyfriend shit head!" Sam punched the guy square in the jaw, knocking him back considerably. Sam marched over to guy, climbed on top of him and punching him over and over again. "Don't you EVER say that about him, fucker!" "Sam!", Gabe yelled after him. "You're gonna kill him!" Security guards came up and restrained Sam, tossing him out of the club, along with Gabe, Dean, and Cas.

"Thanks for standing up for me baby but you didn't need to do that." Gabriel hugged Sam. "Yes I did, I need to look after you" "Sam! I'm an archangel! I could've smote the crap out of him!" "I just love you ok" Sam wrapped Gabe in a bear hug and he let himself be closed in by the warmth.

Dean nipped at Cas and they groped each other in the alley outside the building. Tossing his keys to Sam, Dean said, "Cas and I need to um, you know. Drive yourself." "Su-" before Sam could even finish his thought Cas and Dean were gone. Gabriel laughed, "MAN where they hot and bothered, lucky for you, so am I." Gabe tackled Sam into the impala.

"I missed you so much baby", Dean moaned in-between kissing Cas. "You too, I couldn't stop thinking about you" "Where should we do it?" "Sam's room?" "Getting kinky, Angel?" Cas laughed and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him too his brother's room. Castiel noticed Dean staring at him, "What?", he said, "I have something on my face?" Dean snapped back into reality, "what? No. You're just really cute." "Romantic", Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and he wrapped his around Cas, kissing the top of his head. Dean pulled off Cas's trench coat and began undressing them both, slowly.

Once both naked, Cas pulled Dean onto Sam's dresser. He grabbed Dean's face in his hands and kissed him as Dean jacked him off. Pushing him on all fours, Cas slapped his ass and whispered in Dean's ear, "Mine." That made Dean instantly hard, little did Cas know, but he had a dom/sub!kink. Castiel pushed Dean down with one hand and jacked him off with the other while quickly inching into him.

Cas had almost forgot how good it felt to be inside Dean, and acting dominant made it so hot. "Gonna be good for me? Not come unit I say so?" Dean bit his lip hard and nodded. "Yes" Cas intervened, "Yes...." "Yes, Sir." He fucked Dean hard and fast, muttering sweet, dirty things into his ear until Dean couldn't take it. "Please let me come, sir." "Beg, baby" "Please, sir, I really want you to let me come." He kept begging until he was at the edge, then finally, "Come for me, Dean." He let out the sweetest moan and started panting, "Castiel!" Dean came hard all over his brother's dresser and was completely satisfied but Cas kept fucking him. "Been so good for me" Cas moaned and he came with a cry and bit into Dean's back.

Nearly seconds after Cas had came, he kept moaning, loud, and tar black wings sprouted from his back and he quickly recoiled from Dean. "Sorry, so sorry, this happens when I experience immense pleasure just wait a moment they will go away." "No!" Dean almost shouted. He stared in wonder at the beautiful wings. "Don't put them away, they are beautiful." Cas's wings folded in, but still remained visible. "They aren't really anything to be proud of-" "not anything to be proud of?!?! Cas, your wings are beautiful." He reached out to touch them and as the threaded his fingers through the thick black feathers Cas groaned loud. "Dean", he moaned. "My wings haven't been touched in a long time, they are extremely sensitive."

Dean almost laughed at that. Oh boy what fun was he going to have with this information.  
~~  
Gabriel held Sam's hands down and kissed him hard, Sam moaned into the kisses, arching his back. "Oh", they kissed, "Gabe-" "If-" "Dean-" "Finds out-" "He'll-" "Kill me" "I won't let anything happen to you baby." Gabe grinned against his lover's face and stared him in the eyes as he zipped down both their pants. Sam pulled off both their shirts, breaking the kiss for a moment, biting and sucking at Gabe's neck, leaving dark circles. "Baby, let me show you a good time", Gabriel pulled away from Sam and started kissing and licking down his chest. "Missed your body", Gabe said as Sam groaned. He took the very tip of Sam's cock in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, then abruptly sinking down and holding his mouth close to the bottom of his dick. He licked up the sensitive underside of his shaft and sank down again, repeating this over and over again. Going faster and faster. "Don't stop! Oh god!" Sam came hard down Gabriel's throat and he swallowed it all, proceeding to kiss him, allowing Sam to lick the taste of himself off Gabe's mouth.

They rotated so Sam was sitting up in the seat and Gabe was on top of him. Sam whispered in his ear, "I want to be inside you, angel." Gabe groaned as Sam's fingers circled his hole, slowly pushing in and feeling the hot flesh around him. He groaned at the feeling of Sammy, HIS Sammy's fingers inside his ass. Gabe let out a hot moan and pressed his forehead against Sam's, "Please, baby, you're killing me." "Alright, because you beg so pretty for me." Sam eased out his fingers and spit on his hand, slicking up his massive cock. Gabriel sat up and drove down on Sam's hard dick, feeling all 12". Biting his lip, Gabe wasn't quite ready for his human, but it made it feel so much better. He fucked himself on Sam's cock, circling his hips, making Sam let out a little whimper. 

Sam started to feel pleasure build up inside him so he took Gabe in his arms and laid him down so he could fuck him hard. Sam got faster and faster as Gabe arched his back, bearing his neck to Sam. He sucked Gabe's neck, taking the offer. As Sam fucked Gabe hard against the door of the impala he heard really how much Gabriel was loving it. He had his mouth in the perfect shape of an "O", closed eyes, and was biting his lip to mute his moans. "Baby I want to hear you", Sam growled. "Oh, Sammy! Harder!", Gabe almost screamed. "That's more like it." Gabriel got close, "Oh, fuck!" He yelled as he spilled on his stomach with a hot moan and Sam was close after him, emptying into Gabe's ass. They fell asleep, curled up together, with Sam still inside him.  
~~  
Dean threaded his fingers through Cas's feathers again. "Dean! Oh father, you have no idea what you're doing to me, I've never been touched like that." "Really? I don't see how anyone can resist feeling your gorgeous wings." Dean fisted his fingers in Castiel's wings and kneaded them softly. Cas yelped. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you." "No, baby. I'm just trying not to come yet." That made Dean moan as he kept feeling Cas's wings, their arms and mouths wrapped around eachother, exploring eachother's bodies. Dean looked up into Cas's eyes and stroked his cheek, starting a light kiss. Castiel put his tongue through his lover's lips and leaned into the kiss. He reached down to grip Dean's ass and Dean's hands explored his wings. "Dean! Shit! Don't stop!" Dean took this as a green light and stuffed his face into the feathers, kissing them and running his fingers through them, finding out what made Cas moan loud, and what made him whimper. "Cas, can you have your wings out all the time?" Dean joked as he kept playing with his wings. "Mmmm", Cas moaned, "course, babe." Dean's eyes lit up and Cas's hand went to Dean's cock. He began slowly pumping it while staring at Dean's hands, playing with his feathers. Then Cas reached his head down and began, not sucking, but licking Dean's cock, and Dean bit his lip in a lengthy moan, but kept fingering his angel's wings. He put his head down next to Cas's and groaned, "Cum for me angel", and Cas did, he came all over Dean's thighs and that aroused him so much that he came hard on Cas's face.

After cleaning up, Cas and Dean curled up on Sam's bed and just talked. With Castiel's wings wrapped around him, Dean felt comfortable and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... Maybe? And so sorry I've been on vacation and stuff a doors almost died on an ATV yesterday and almost fell off a mountain today I'm a dumbass so yea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will post another chapter if I get 3 suggestions too, this can also mean 2 likes on a comment that says to post another chapter. And so sorry for not posting I've been on vacation and stuff and i almost died on an ATV yesterday and almost fell off a mountain today I'm a dumbass so yea.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open. Sam was still inside him. "Sam", Gabe kissed him awake. "Mm?" As Sam opened his eyes he saw his boyfriend above him and smiled. Gabe slowly pulled off him and they moaned loudly. "Oh father, this feels incredible!" "Gabe" They moaned and squirmed and when Sam was out of him Gabe felt, empty. He snapped his fingers and they were clothes and all evidence of them doing it was gone. Sam got in the drivers seat and turned on the engine. "You know, I've never sat in this seat?" "Hmm", Sam replied. He drove back to the bunker with Gabriel pestering him the whole time.

As they opened the door, they saw Dean sitting on a chair with Cas on top of him, making out with him with his wings wrapped around Dean like he's protecting him. "Oh my Gabriel's dad!" Sam shouted, "Wings?" "Thanks for commenting Sam", Cas broke the kiss for a moment then got right back too it. While Sam gaped at Castiel's wings Gabe muttered under his breath "Show off". Just then, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe, "Can I see your wings, baby?" Gabe looked nervous, "Well, you know too release them I need to have an orgasm stronger than I've ever had before." "Oh damn, I would love to make that happen", Sam smirked. Gabriel giggled and started sucking on his boyfriend's neck. Sam picked Gabriel up bridal style and carried him too his room.

Dean and Castiel slowly grounded on each other and let out hot low moans, "Baby", he managed. "Yes, Dean?", Cas replied, sticking his tongue between Dean's lips. After a little while of kissing, Dean stopped to breathe, "You wanna go on that date, I got us a reservation in an hour and a half." Cas laughed and expressed a huge smile, "Of course! I'll go get ready!", Cas pecked Dean on the cheek and stood up to go to his room.

Cas grabbed a different suit and decided since it was a nice occasion, to let the trench coat go. He was as excited as a girl going to prom and spent about 30 minutes just on his hair and about 15 fixing his wings. Throughout the entire time, Castiel couldn't knock the smile off of his face and just as he was ready, he had a knock on his door. Dean was on the other side. As Cas opened the door Dean had his jaw dropped. "Dean? What's the matter?" He was speechless, he stumbled with his words, "You. C-Cas. You look so fucking hot." Castiel blushed really hard and saw the major boner Dean had. Without even speaking, he sank to his knees and pulled out Dean's cock. "Can't have you ruining these jeans." He spit on his hand and ran his hand slowly up and down on his boyfriend's massive dick. Castiel started sucking hard and fast while Dean fucking his mouth by grabbing his hair. "Cas!" Dean climaxed and held onto his lover's wings, making Castiel almost ruin his pants. "I don't deserve you, babe." Dean moaned I his post-orgasmic bliss. "Thats not true, honey." Castiel put Dean's package away and washed his hands before running excitedly to the car.

As Dean walked to the other side of the car Cas was just paralyzed staring at his ass. "You liking what you see", Dean chuckled. "If you're referring to your ass, then yes. Damn I do like what I see." 'Fuck', Dean thought. He can't get another boner. They both got in the car, Cas putting his wings away, and while Dean started it up Cas asked, "where are we going?" "It's a surprise." Dean frowned slightly at Castiel's lack of wings but knew the people at the restaurant might be slightly freaked out by giant wings. They pulled up next to the beautiful restaurant and with Dean refusing to use valet, they parked.

Dean escorted his date into the restaurant while Cas stared at the gorgeous Thai themed surroundings. "Reservation for Winchester, table of 2", Dean told the waitress. As they followed her, Cas kissed Dean's cheek, "This is beautiful, it must've cost a fortune." As they sat down Dean looked Castiel straight in the eyes, "Baby, anything is worth it if I get too spend it on you." Cas leaned over the table to kiss Dean and mumbled sweetly, "I love you so much" "I love you too, Castiel." They both ordered expensive food and talked for a long time about nothing important. They didn't need to have an interesting conversation because whatever came out of each others mouths was cherished. Every word sounded like gold, they loved each other so much that there was never a dull moment. When their food arrived they ate eachothers and laughed and Dean had Cas try his wine, he didn't like it.

At the end of the meal, when they had payed the tab and we're ready to go, Dean stood up, "Um, excuse me everyone!" He announced, "If you would please be quiet for a moment." Dean stood in front of Castiel and looked into his azure eyes. Cas looked confused and dazed but his eyes were coated with curoisity. The room stood still as Dean got on one knee and reached into his coat pocket. "Cas", Dean took out a beautiful golden ring, matching to the one he always wore, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, ever since I met you, I couldn't take my eyes off you." Cas's eyes got teary and for once, he knew what was going on. "So anyways", Dean continued, "Castiel, Will you marry me?" Dean looked scared to death but Cas's sweet golden smile assured him, "Yes. Dean, I love you so much, yes!" They both stood up and Dean swooped Castiel down, luckily not dropping him, and kissed him hard and sweet. All the tables around them cheered and clapped. Dean brought Cas to stand up and slipped the ring onto his finger, perfect fit. They were crying and hugging eachother. "Dean?" "Yea baby" "We're gonna get married!", Castiel laughed with glee and Dean hugged him and cried.  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will post another chapter if I get 3 suggestions too, this can also mean 2 likes on a comment that says to post another chapter. And so sorry for not posting I've been on vacation and stuff and i almost died on an ATV yesterday and almost fell off a mountain today I'm a dumbass so yea.

**Author's Note:**

> I might not be able too post a lot but I'll post as much as I can, this is my first fix so please give kudos and feel free too ask me anything in the comments


End file.
